


Pustekuchen

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [9]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Birthday Presents, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich liegt nachts wach. Dabei fällt ihm ein, dass Johann und er dringend noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk brauchen





	Pustekuchen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist sozusagen "nachträglich" gepostet.  
> Es war/ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin, gepostet mit ihrer Erlaubnis

Friedrich lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte die Dunkelheit über ihm an. Er lag jetzt seit sicher zwei Stunden im Bett (zwei Stunden und drei Minuten, wie ihm ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte) und konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Im Gegensatz zu Johann, der seit sicher einer Stunde und dreiundfünfzig Minuten selig schlief. Johanns Haare kitzelten Friedrichs nackten Arm. Und sein ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem, der Friedrich sonst meistens beruhigte, half ihm heute leider auch nicht beim Einschlafen.

In seinem Kopf wälzten sich die Gedanken ruhelos hin und her, während er selbst ruhig da lag und sich kaum traute, zu atmen, aus Angst, Johann neben ihm aufzuwecken. Und natürlich kamen ihm gerade jetzt tausende Gedanken. Sehr absurde Gedanken. Manchmal fragte Friedrich sich wirklich, ob er sich so viele Gedanken machte, weil er nicht schlafen konnte, oder ob er nicht schlafen konnte, weil er sich so viele Gedanken machte. Und damit verbunden war auch immer die Frage, warum zur Hölle sein Gehirn auf derartig irrelevante Sachen kam. Wie zum Beispiel letzte Woche, als er die halbe Nacht über das letzte Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern und den Streit zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Vater philosophiert hatte. Oder jetzt, als er im Kopf die Geburtstage seines gesamten Freundes- und Bekanntenkreises durchging, um zu sehen, ob er alle Daten wusste.

Er war schon im November angekommen und hatte nur einmal passen müssen, da schrak er plötzlich zusammen, setzte sich in seiner plötzlichen Hektik aufrecht hin. Die ruckartige Bewegung weckte Johann, der sich halb aufrichtete und Friedrich verschlafen ansah. „Fritz? Was ist los?“ Friedrich blickte ihn an. „Johann! Nächste Woche hat Marina Geburtstag!“ „Was? Marina?“ „Marina…? Aus München…?“ Genervt ließ Johann sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen. „Jaha, ich weiß. Verdamm, wieso fällt dir das um zwei Uhr nachts ein?!“ Friedrich sah wieder auf den Wecker. „Ein Uhr siebenundvierzig.“, verteidigte er sich schmollend. Johann stöhnte. „Trotzdem. Zu spät. Oder zu früh, wie man’s nimmt.“

„Sorry.“ Friedrich legte sich wieder hin. Trotzdem, an Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr. „Aber wir brauchen noch ein Geschenk für sie.“ „Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht um zwei Uhr nachts, wenn normale Leute – mich eingeschlossen – schlafen möchten.“ „Aber morgen – heute – ist schon Freitag. Und das ist die letzte Gelegenheit, ein Geschenk zu kaufen.“ Johann seufzte leise. „Und was ist am Samstag, da könnten wir auch einkaufen gehen.“ Friedrich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Da bist du doch in Berlin eingeladen, zu diesem Empfang. Also, wenn du nicht gerade am Bahnhof oder an der Autobahnraststätte ein Geschenk für sie kaufen möchtest…" 

Ein paar Atemzüge lang lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Johann hoffte schon, wieder einschlafen zu dürfen, als Friedrich ihn vorsichtig anstupste: „Schläfst du wieder? Wir brauchen immer noch ein Geschenk, wenn du es nicht an der Tankstelle kaufen möchtest, wovon ich ausgehe.“

„Gut, Samstag fällt flach. Montag?“ Friedrich drehte sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch. „Montag müssen wir beide den ganzen Tag arbeiten.“ Johann schnaubte. „Du vor allem. Ich meine, dass mein Tag stressig wird, ist ja kein Geheimnis. Ich muss ja wenigstens noch ins Theater, die neue Inszenierung überarbeiten, aber –“ „Und ich muss mit meinem Verleger über die Veröffentlichung von Maria Stuart sprechen. Und wie ich ihn kenne, dauert das wieder den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht.“ „Ok, touché. Du hast sogar mein offizielles Mitleid.“ „Danke. Daran werde ich denken, wenn ich am Montag in der Besprechung sitze.“ Johann grinste. „Da muss ich aber auch ständig durch. Kopf hoch, Fritz. Aus Erfahrung kann ich dir versichern, dass du es wieder überleben wirst.

Aber mal Spaß beiseite. Was ist am Dienstag?“ Friedrich seufzte resigniert. „Feiertag. Und bevor du danach fragst, Mittwoch auch.“ Irritiert sah Johann zu ihm herüber. (Er sah zwar nichts, aber solche Reaktionen sind auch in stockdunklen Räumen natürlich, oder?) „Was? Zwei Feiertage hintereinander? Seit wann denn das?“ „Seit Reformationsjahr ist? Luther und bla? 2017 plus 500 Jahre Reformation ist gleich zusätzlicher Feiertag?“ „Oh Gott, stimmt ja. Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen!“

„Tja. Und am Freitag hat sie schon Geburtstag. Da will ich auch nicht am Donnerstag durch alle Läden rennen und am Schluss wieder nur einen Kinogutschein kaufen. Außerdem müssen wir am Freitag früh losfahren. Nach München braucht man ja schon vier Stunden.“ Johann nickte zuerst zustimmend, wurde dann aber stutzig. „Moment mal. Letztes Jahr hast du _mir_ einen Kinogutschein zu Weihnachten geschenkt.“ Friedrich errötete. „Jaaa… 23. Dezember… Und meine Schwester hat leider einen Großteil meiner Zeit beansprucht, was Geschenkplanung betrifft…“ „Ich hätte ein bisschen mehr von dir erwartet, Fritz.“ „Hey! Jetzt behaupte nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen.“ Ein Kissen flog halbherzig in seine Richtung. „Keine Angst, dieses Jahr kriegt Chrissi den Kinogutschein. Für dich lass ich mir was ganz besonderes einfallen, versprochen.“ „Das will ich aber stark hoffen.“ „Nein, wirklich. Ich hab sogar schon ein paar Ideen.“

Johann lachte. „Super. Kann man eine davon nicht vielleicht für Marina nehmen?“ Friedrich zuckte die Achseln. Da waren unter anderem dieses ziemlich teure Briefpapier-Set. Ein Buch über Farbenlehre. Eine neue Krawatte mit dazu passendem Hemd. Ein Film über die Kunstideale der griechischen Antike. Nein. „Eher… weniger, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Nein, wirklich. Nicht so gut.“ „Schade“, seufzte Johann. „Ich würde nämlich wirklich gerne noch ein bisschen Schlaf kriegen.“

Mittlerweile war es viertel nach zwei. Friedrich starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit, hinter der sich diesmal anstelle der Zimmerdecke sein Kissen befand, und brütete vor sich hin. In Ermangelung besserer Vorschläge – und, zugegebenermaßen, um Johann vom Schlafen abzuhalten – begann er schließlich, die ersten besten Begriffe, die ihm einfielen, laut vor sich hin zu sagen.

„Badesalz. Eine Zahnbürste. Handtücher.“ „Sag mal, kannst du nicht leise denken?“, stöhnte Johann „Eine Gesamtausgabe deiner Werke.“, fuhr Friedrich unbekümmert fort. Johann knurrte nur: „Untersteh‘ dich!“ „Wieso? Wäre doch auch lustig.“ „Mhhh… nein, eher weniger.“ „Na gut. Socken. Eine Wärmflasche. Handcreme. Eine neue Pfanne. Kartoffeln. Ein Harry-Potter-Zauberstab.“ „Ein Zauberstab? Pustekuchen!“ Friedrich setzte sich auf. „Mensch, Johann, das ist es!“ „Was? Oh Gott, bitte schenk ihr keinen Zauberstab!“ Schockiert blickte Johann in die Richtung, aus der Friedrichs Stimme jetzt kam. „Nein, nein, keine Angst.

Ich dachte eher an einen Pustekuchen.“ „An einen WAS BITTE?! Friedrich, dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass es sich bei Pustekuchen um eine Redensart handelt?“ Friedrich grinste die Dunkelheit, hinter der Johann sein musste, fröhlich an. „Ja, aber das muss ja nicht so bleiben. Dann ist es nämlich nicht mehr nur eine Redewendung, sondern ein erstklassiges Wortspiel.“ „Hilfe.“, murmelte Johann ergeben. „Was hast du vor?“ „Na, ich backe ihr einen Pustekuchen!“

Johann rieb sich die Stirn. Er war so verdammt müde, und Friedrich, der Quälgeist, brachte ihn mal wieder um seinen Schlaf. Und so ganz folgen konnte er seinen verrückten Ideen schon im wachen und ausgeschlafenen Zustand nicht immer. „Du… bäckst. Einen Pustekuchen. Fritz, du bist verrückt.“ Er hörte, wie sich der andere wieder hinlegte und sich in die Bettdecke kuschelte. Na endlich. Johann schloss die Augen und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren

„Nein, das wird großartig. Ich meine, ein Pustekuchen! Johann, das ist sowas von genial!“ „Mhh. Sicher.“ „Ich muss mir ein Rezept überlegen. Aber das wird super! Den kann ich dann am Donnerstag in Ruhe backen.“ „Ja.“ „Was meinst du?“ „Ja, super, Fritz. Schlaf jetzt.“ „Soll ich Obst draufmachen? Oder denkst du, nur Rührteig ist besser?“ „Friedrich! Schlaf einfach, ok?“ „Ja ja. Ich schlaf ja schon… aber vielleicht ist Rührteig tatsächlich –“ „Schlaf einfach! Ist das so schwer!“ „Ja, schon gut… Nacht, Johann.“ „Mhh. Nacht.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass Weimar in Thüringen liegt und dass Allerheiligen in Thüringen kein Feiertag ist. Damit das mit dem Zeitdruck für die beiden trotzdem schlimmer wird, habe ich das einfach mal so bestimmt. Künstlerische Freiheit und so... ;)  
> Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir


End file.
